


Are you warm enough?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: It’s freezing doing surveillance in the old landrover
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Kudos: 31
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Are you warm enough?

“Are you warm enough?”  
It was freezing in the Landrover; the blanket Robin kept in the back for just such occasions was soaking wet from a coffee spill earlier in the night’s surveillance (Strike’s fault really but she wasn’t bearing grudges). It was only October so she hadn’t expected it to be quite so chilly or would have worn more suitable clothes.  
“I’ve been warmer,” she conceded, breath visible in front of her as she exhaled.  
“Here,” he said, shuffling towards her on the bench seat of the old vehicle and wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her towards the warmth of his chest.


End file.
